Minecraft
by Tony lol
Summary: <html><head></head>First real fanfic so don't be angry... These are random adventures...</html>


Pranks On Peeps. [ 1 ]  
>I was placing obsidian blocks in the holes in my walls, and then some random guy messages me.<br>"Hes coming Tony. Hes gonna get you. Your gonna regret what you did to him." Some guy called xCrazYhacKerbOyX messages me.  
>"Uhhh... right. I dont REALLY know what your talking about dude... heheheheh." I laugh. "Run along little noob." I say to him.<br>"I WARNED YOU MISTER! HES GONNA GET YOU! YOU WILL REGRET ALOT!" He spams my chat. I ignore him.  
>"Tpa for diamond! FREE!" Lightningx310 exclaims in chat. I tpa to him, then he tries to hit me with an iron sword. Luckily, I have Protection III diamond armor on. I kill him quickly with my diamond sword. I swoop up all of his goodies, and teleport away. I walk into my OP base, and put all of the stuff in the chests. I teleport to spawn, and then my best friend logs on.<br>"Hey Cherry!" I say.  
>"Hey Tony! Whats new?" She asks.<br>"I dont really know... noobs keep on threatening me." I reply with a grin.  
>"I asked whats NEW! Hahahahah!" She chuckles. "Oh shoot! Look! Here comes trouble!" Cherry says as she walks up to be in spawn.<br>"You arent trouble. Heheh." I reply.  
>"No I meant Ray." Cherry smiles.<br>"Ummm... What about him?" I groan. RayPlays59 is only my WORST enemy. He is SOOOO annoying and nooby. He cherishes dirt and dead bushes, but hates gold and diamonds. I dont really get it. He dosent even to it for attention!  
>"Turn around. HEHEH!" She giggles loudly. I turn around, and see him. His skin is one of those drooling steves with the face way too high, the pants pulled up, and those annoying black gloves. He is chatting with his 'Good Friends' that order him around. The people who meet him think his 'Good Friends' are his slave masters.<br>"Okay my friends! I will get those diamonds by tonight!" He is saying.  
>"Yeah! We dont want DEAD BUSHES this time! OKAY?" One of the dudes is yelling in his face.<br>"Yes sir!" He says, moving his head up and down way too much. He starts walking towards us.  
>"HIDE ME!" I whisper to Cherry. I dive into the bushes. I pull Cherry in. She starts thrashing around. "SHHHHH!" Ray starts mad dogging the bush because it was moving. He sneaks torwards us.<br>"GET TO WORK!" His 'Good Friend' name Tom yells at him.  
>"Okay, my friend!" Ray says, with his annoying nod way to much and bow at the same time thing. I dive out of the bush, running. He starts to look, so I dive off of spawn. I peek up and see him shrug, and then walk away nodding and bowing.<br>Cherry tpas me, so I teleport to my base. She teleports, and dives into her room.  
>"Hows your sister?" Somebody messages me. I groan. It is 4lanCT.<br>"She is okay, leave me alone, I am... uhhh... raiding.. uhh... Haven." I say.  
>"WOW REALLY?" He starts spamming tpaing me. "EVERYBODY TONY IS RAIDING HAVEN! TPA TO HIM!" 4lanCT spams in public chat. Tpas fill my screen. I groan.<br>"Whats wrong?" Cherry asks.  
>"Can you see what 4lanCT just said? Tpa spam is currently happening." I moan.<br>"LETS TP TO HIS FRIEND!" Birch12 says.  
>"OMFG... how stupid can people get?" I groan.<br>"Lets log out then log back on..." Cherry ponders. I relog. The spam has stopped.  
>"What are you doing?" Grace, my sister asks.<br>"Ummm... did you just log on?" I asked.  
>"Yeahhh... why?" She asks, obviosly suspicious.<br>"Me and Cherry are getting married." I say with a sly smirk.  
>"COOL! FINNALLLLY!" She says, then tpas me.<br>"Trolololollll" I beam, whilst bursting out laughing. I run out of my house, and walk around. I see a pig. I kill it, and eat some of the pork.  
>"Im back." Cherry says. She comes out, and shoots a spider that was about to dive off of the side of the my underground obsidian base, which is in an underground ravine, with her bow. I walk up to her, and toss her a steak. Suddenly, I see Ray, in the tunnel. "AHHHHHHH!" I say, then dive into my house. "OH heyyyy Cheery!" Ray beams.<br>"My name is Cherry, not 'Cheery'." She moans.  
>"Well, you arent being very CHEERY right now!" He says, and starts to cry. I forgot to tell you. He is VERY over emotional.<br>"UGH I 'didnt mean to hurt your feelings'. Im sorry." She says, fake cheerfully.  
>"Thats be- bett- better..." He says, sniffling. He wipes his eyes. "Gotta get back to work." He says. He walks up to the side of my house, and starts mining up MY diamond blocks.<br>"WHATTTTTTTTT?" I yell. I charge out of my house. "Give those diamonds to me now!" I yell.  
>"What diamonds?" He says, and starts to drool.<br>"Those ones you just picked up! You just broke a diamond block!" I shout.  
>"Derrrrrrr..." Ray says. A HUGE chunk of drool falls on my foot. I pull out my sword, and hit him once. He dies, and I swoop up all of the diamonds. WOAH! He had five stacks and a half!<br>"Ummm..." Cherry says, baffled.  
>"What?" I say with a grin.<br>"How do noobs get so many diamonds?" She says.  
>"I dont really know... hahah!" I laugh. I toss her a stack. I toss the rest into my ores chest.<br>"HE IS NOT PLEASED WITH YOUUU!" xCrazYhacKerbOyX messages me again.  
>"Not you again! STOP!" I yell.<br>"HES COMING! HES GONNA TP!" He yells. Somebody called Deadbush24 tpas me. "Heheheh dead bush?" I chuckle. I accept. A noob appears with a dead bush sword in his hand, and a set of dirt armor. "Really? Really? Really. Heheheh." I chuckle.  
>I oneshot the noob, and then xCrazYhacKerbOyX messages me again.<br>"ALL HAIL DEAD BUSH GOD! ALL HAIL DEAD BUSH GOD!" He chants. He tpas to me. "I am now your servant, forever!" He says. He gets on his knees, and starts worshipping me.  
>"Uhhh... Stop. Dont do that, but, eh. Sure! Your my slave now, right?" I ask.<br>"Yes master. Call me Mike!" He says with a crooked grin. He has a dead bush helmet on.  
>"Ummm... okay... get me twelve stacks of diamonds please." I command, politely.<br>"Yes master!" He beams, and wanders out the door.  
>"Umm... who was that?" Cherry peeks out of her room.<br>"Oh. Him. That guy was Mike, my slave." I reply with a smirk.  
>"OH. Im gonna go... do... some... stuff." She says, then goes back into her room, and closes the door. I walk up to the door.<br>"What are you doing in your room thats so secretive?" I ask through the door.  
>"Uhhhhhhh... Nothing." She says. I hear her throwing either Experience Bottles, or Splash Potions. ALL of my senses tell me to open the door.<br>"IM GONNA OPEN THE DOOR!" I exclaim with a grin. I hear her scrambling all around in there. OF course im not going to, but I still said I was going to.  
>"DONT! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM STUPID?" She yells, and pins the door closed.<br>"I was kidding." I said, in a fake hurt voice. I act like I start to cry. I charge out the door.  
>"Wait! Im sorry! I didnt mea-!" She says, before I run off. She fell for it! Hahahah!<br>I run over to wild, and tpa to Grace.  
>"Hey! No time to talk! Ask Cherry: Why did you make Tony cry like that? You REALLY hurt him!" I tell her, and run into her house, and dive into the chair in the guest room.<br>"Im sorry Tony. I didnt mean it." Cherry messages.  
>"Troll." I reply.<br>"What did you say?" She asks.  
>"TROLOLOLOLLLL!" I say.<br>"UGH." She says. I teleport back to my house. Cherry left her door open. I peek inside. I hear her walking torwards the base. I run into my room, and dive under my bed. *BOOM* She closes her door, and comes into my room. "Tony?" She asks.  
>"Hes coming..." I whisper, in my deepest voice.<br>"OH MY GOD!" She says and runs into her room. "TONY! HELP! AT YOUR BASE!" She messages me. I teleport to the front of my house.  
>"Whats wrong?" I ask trying to act concerned, and knock on her door.<br>"HEROBRINE is in your room!" She gasps. I walk into my room.  
>"Nobody is in here, exept me." I reply.<br>"He was there! I saw him! He had glowing white eyes! He said: Im coming!" She exclaims. Uhhh she is totally lieing about alot of that stuff. HAHAH! I thought.  
>"AHHHHHHH! THERE HE IS! YESSSSSSSS! YESSSSSSSS! I KILLED HIM!" I lie.<br>I hit a cow, and it made the hitting noise.  
>"WOW! Really?" She asks.<br>"No you where lieing, because I said 'Hes coming' not 'Im coming', you didnt see me either. Heheh" I say.  
>"Oh... well... I made SOME of it up." She says, embarrased. I walk torwards my bed, and go to sleep. Zzzzzz. <p>


End file.
